bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/All the new things.
Note: all of these take place in something I invented called the Demi-Gate. Also these chapters come out sometimes, but aren't too common. So if you don't like them, they aren't a predominant feature. I'm just trying to catch Mare, so this is more of a side story. Thanks for understanding! ................... So, after a long day of cutting things in half with various sharp tools, Alyut and Co. Retired to the Demi-Gate. I had just got some gems and before turning in for the night, I summoned some new units. I said good night to everyone and headed off to my bed in Elgaia. "So," said Alyut "Let me get this straight. Your an angel who served the gods but then betrayed them, and yet you drink wine!?!?!?" "What's so bad about these earthly drinks?" Said a new heavenly sounding female voice. This was one of the units I'd summoned, Sky Angel Kushra and she had developed a fondness for fine wine. "It's not possible for an angel to get drunk." "How do you know?" "Because I am one." And the conversation stopped abruptly for a little after that comment. "So, what's your name again, miss angel?" "I am Kushra, slayer of the sinners. Or at least I was like that. I rebeled against the gods after releasing a disastrous beast." "Wow," said Alyut "what beast was it?" "Homusubi, a fire demon which can never truly be sealed." She replied. "Wow, I think we have one in our possession." "I noticed." "And you didn't try to take revenge?!?!?!?" "Taking revenge on a beast is quite evil if it is a mindless one. It is not to blame anyways. I let the beast run free to oppose the gods, but the effect it had on humans was quite bad. Luckily the Icy machine meant to imprison it and a Golem were able to control it from hurting humans and kept its focus on the gods." "So, why aren't you that strong? Your pretty good, but you don't sound like you are as powerful as you once were." "Yes. Sadly the gods eventually made sure to seal my power. Evolving will surely make me far more powerful." And the conversation stopped again. All of the sudden, a little girl who had just come out of the summon gate, came on by to where they were sitting, and sat right next to both of them. "HI!!!" She said, rather loudly, "My names Orna! I was wondering what you were talking about and if you needed my help!" "Well," said Alyut, "according to most books the last time you helped someone you caused a bloody war that killed people. So thanks, but no thanks kid." "Ahhhhh c'mon, I'm sure i could make this conversation more interesting or somethin-" when all of the sudden Kushra said "Hi. In case you haven't noticed, me and Alyut were having a conversation before you barged right in. So could you please let us finish it?" "Ah man. You guys are boring. Why can't you be more fun?" "Because I'm an angel who rebeled, and he's a over serious guardian of the gods. When we were alive we had to take our jobs seriously. Even now we have to." Fine, fine. I guess I'll just sit down and listen." And with that she put down her electric whip and sat down rather bored looking. "So," said Kushra, "this decor is quite good. Tell me Alyut, how did you and your friends make this?" "I didn't do much work to be honest. I just gathered all the resources. Most units weapons are hard enough to break solid rocks. So I found a large stone deposit and-" Kushra stopped him and said,"I meant how you turned a rather bland looking Demi-Gate into a restaurant complete with a bar and grill!" "Oh," Alyut said, "We did some work and put Lancia and Tiara in charge of making the food. Units don't need to eat, but we still have taste buds." "That explains the wine tasting normal and not normal make more sense." All of the sudden another Little girl appeared and sat down by Alyut,but this little girl he remembered. "Ruruha," he said, "It's good to see you again, but weren't you a 4 star last I met you?" "Times change." She said, "Eventually Infer contacted me and said he was going to evolve me and he did just that." Eventually another young girl came to sit by Alyut. "Why do so many young girls keep coming to sit by me?" He muttered as he turned to face the 4 star Prim. "Prim, I thought you were 5 star!" "Well," she said, "You thought wrong. Not enough materials to evolve........" "And as she said that, Alyut, tired by a days work, said "Can I go? You can talk about this with Orna and Kushra and Ruruha. I'm leaving the conversation." And with that comment he went to his bed made for him and laid down. He fell asleep instantly. ................. So chapter 1 is kinda weird for me. If you want me to write like this, contact me as fast as you can. Next time will be more interesting hopefull XD. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Infer. Category:Blog posts